4e_planescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Plane of Water
"Take a nice, deep, breath of fresh water. You'll feel better." -Wientaugh, a tritonThe Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 50 Description It is an ocean without surface. It is a domain of current and wave. It is a bottomless depth. The Elemental Plane of Water is a sea without floor or a surface, an entirely fluid environment lit by a diffuse glow. It is one of the most hospitable of the Inner Planes, once a traveler gets past the problem of breathing the local medium.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 The eternal oceans of this plane vary between icy cold and boiling heat, between saline and fresh. They are perpetually in motion, wracked by currents and tides. The plane's permanent settlements form around bits of flotsam and jetsam suspended within this endless liquid. Even these settlements drift on the eternal tides of the plane.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Planar TraitsManual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 * Subjective Directional Gravity: The gravity here works similarly to that of the Elemental Plane of Air, but rising and falling on this plane are far slower and less dangerous than on that plane. * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Alterable Morphic * Water-Dominant * Mildly Neutral-Aligned * Enhanced Magic: Spells and abilities that use or create water are both extended and enlarged. * Impeded Magic: Spells and abilities with the Fire keyword are impeded. * No Special Traits Water Links Given that this plane is one of the least hostile of the Inner Planes, it should be no surprise that it is both the second-most frequently visited and the second-most likely to have portals and vortices leading to it (the Elemental Plane of Air is number one on both counts). A canny blood better know when opening one of these portals whether the other side is full of water or not (it very likely is). More than one berk has died from opening a portal in a building, and being drowned by the rush of water.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 51 In Muspelheim, the realm of the Ysgardian giants, lies a vast, shimmering pool known as the Silver Eye. While it is said that anyone who looks into the Eye catches a glimpse of the future, those in the know also recognize that anyone who wades into the middle of the pool (it is only 3 feet deep) carrying a staff made of yew can open a two-way portal to this plane. Naturally, the giants who live here aren't too keen on spilling that secret. The Eye is quite large, about 100 feet yards in diameter, and the portal opens for an hour. Because of this, it is the rare portal capable of sending a large force through. Both sides are cognizant of this fact.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 51 It's said that the river Oceanus, which joins the four layers of Elysium, flows with the purest waters outside of the Elemental Plane of Water. Is it any surprise, then, that the river contains a portal to this plane? Only the guardinals of Elysium know the exact location of the Oceanus Gate. They make sure that no creature of evil alignment ever finds it. Why they bother, however, is a bit of a mystery as only creatures of good alignment can even open it. In addition, a powerful individual named Ahlic (Planar, Male, Water Genasi, Wizard, Neutral Good) watches this gate. The son of a nereid and a mariner from a Material Plane, Ahlic is said to be capable of casting lightning from his eyes and exhale gusts of tornado winds. Whether or not this is true, he has done a fine job of controlling access to the Gate.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 51 It may be easy to guess the locations of vortices to the plane, but reaching them is another matter. Many Material Planes are covered in large, ever-churning oceans. Deep beneath their surfaces, when the tide is right and the energies of the multiverse come into alignment, magical channels open up. For those clever (or unlucky) enough to find such channels, such vortices provide quick transport to the plane. Of course, most surface-dwelling creatures would be crushed by the pressure found so deep in the ocean. However, two prominent, more accessible types of vortices link the material Planes to the Plane of Water: storm surges and whirlpools. Both carry their own dangers.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 51 Storm Surges When great storms arise, they drive the sea madly before them. This vuildup of water, which can be far more devastating than the tempest itself, is called a storm surge. When the volume of water forced before a hurricane or typhoon becomes strong enough, it creates a temporary connection with this plane.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 52 While these vortices are more common than whirlpools, they are more difficult to use. Even the strongest ship stands a chance of being destroyed before it reaches the heart of a storm surge. Even if one could reach it, fighting the winds and currents to actually pass through it may be impossible. Most folks using this vortex do so by accident, with those left at home chalking them up as being "lost at sea." Many die in the Elemental Plane of Water, but a few survive, desperately seeking a way back to their own world.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 52 Whirlpools Plenty of primes, and not a few planars, have seen whirlpools at one point or another. Most often, these squatic cyclones are caused when two currents flow in opposite directions abrade each other. They are also frequently created when the waters of a lake or river are drawn through a fissure into an underground chamber. These simple phenomenon are interesting curiosities, and, if large enough, can be dangerous.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 52 From time to time, a more useful kind of whirlpool emerges. When tidal forces align with other sources of mystical energy, they open a conduit that leads to the Elemental Plane of Water. These channels can be quite large, drawing ships, sailors and sea life into their deadly maw. For some reason or another, certain areas are more likely to create such whirlpools, and become known to seafarers, as an abnormally high number of ships mysteriously vanish from that area.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 52 Water Movement and Combat The Elemental Plane of Water has no set directions, so travelers can move about in a fashion similar to the Elemental Plane of Air. Rather than falling, a traveler may choose to rise or sink. A traveler can swim normally, which is generally at half speed. If a solid surface is available, they can walk. Those with fly speeds can fly at half their rate.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 There are almost no static physical locations on the Elemental Plane of Water, because even the largest communities drift on the currents of the plane. These include portals that lead elsewhere, and established communities may drift along with these vortex entrances. Travel between two communities on the Elemental Plane of Water often requires divination magic. Alternatively, travelers can hire a local guide knowledgeable of the currents and tides to figure out where a community has drifted off to. Tritons and marids make suitable guides, and they treat visitors better than other outsiders.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Creatures capable of swimming naturally can move double their speed. This includes mounts with riders.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 54 Combat Creatures without a swim speed suffer a -2 penalty on attack and damage rolls. Weapon damage is halved. These effects can be negated with rituals and spells.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Water Inhabitants The Elemental Plane of Water is relatively beign for an Inner Plane and is home to a large number of native elementals, water-breathing outsiders, and creatures from other planes that can survive in its watery seas.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Elementals are discrete and separate manifestations of the plane itself, granted sentience and mobility from magic or natural forces. These include the water elementals summoned by spellcasters and elemental versions of creatures from the Material Planes. Such creatures tend to be at least semiliquid and mimic seagoing beasts and monsters of the Material Plane.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Many water-breathing outsiders also make the Elemental Plane of Water their home. These include such transient beasts as the tojanida and the mephits, as well as more settled groups such as tritons and marids. In general, natives of this plane are tricksters and cruel, not hesitating to torment or drown visitors who rely on spells or items to survive.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Finally, water-breathing creatures from other planes may be found on the Elemental Plane of Water. Fish, crustaceans, cephalopods and most sea-dwellers live on this plane, but not air-breathing ocean dwellers. This plane is hospitable to both freshwater and saltwater species. Monstrous aquatic creatures such as krakens and aboleths may be found here.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Portals seem to be common between the Material Planes' oceans and this plane. Even rarer portals connect to large bodies of water on other planes. Both of the great rivers of the Outer Planes, the Styx and Oceanus, contain vortices to the Elemental Plane of Water. Tritons and marids in particular make use of the vortices, and these creatures' settlements tend to be near permanent portals.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Marids are especially dangerous for planewalkers to cross. While marids can grant the power of water breathing and swim speeds for long periods of time, they can also take away any non-natural water breathing effect, be it from an item, spell or ritual.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Natives of the plane speak Aquan, a flowing and subtle language filled with double meanings and hidden puns. Those dealing with visitors often speak multiple languages, such as Common, Infernal, Abyssal and Celestial. Elven is also very common.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 77 Powers Ahto A greater power of the Finnish pantheon, he is known as the "King of the Seas" and his symbol is a rippling wave of water. His realm is known as the Curling Wave. He is a protective and contemplative deity, served by a loyal cadre of reef giants. Ahto's most important proxies are a blood from Sigil, a clever bard named Alanoin (Proxy, Male, Human, Bard, Free League, Neutral Good) and a creature known only as the Water Dwarf, mentioned below. Occasionally they are sent away on important errands, but they generally stay near their lord and master.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Ben-hadar Ben-hadar rules his kingdom of good-aligned water elementals from a hidden fortress in the coral reef of Ssesurgass. Those who have met him describe him as rude and boorish, second only to the evil fire prince Imix in terms of arrogance. He pushes the limit of what may be considered "good" alignment.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Still, he does occasionally battle evil water elementals commanded by Olhydra. Further, he seems at least somewhat interested in the well-being of his followers. He is caught up in long-running feuds with Chan and Zaaman Rul, each of whom find him repugnant. They accuse him of being myopic and of having no interest in the fate of good-aligned forces outside of the Elemental Plane of Water.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 He appears as a tall humanoid figure made of sparkling blue-green water. His massive hands resemble the claws of a lobster and his eyes scintillate like the sun on a breaking wave.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Blipdoolpoolp Blipdoolpoolp is the matron of the kuo-toa, makes her home in the expanse of gloomy water known as the Murky Depths. This region stretches across several hundred miles and mimics the properties of a smoke pocket. At will, she can cause the entire area to be infused with red tide, though only those she wishes to harm suffer the ill effects. The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 The Murky Depths provides a solid, sandy "bottom" and has actual gravity, unlike the rest of the plane. Her petitioners built a twisted city of coral and stone. Some say the strange look of this place mirrors the even stranger mind of the deity. It is generally conceded that the deity would prefer to avoid all contact with the agents of her enemies, the drow and illithids. Having said that, she is quick to act if her realm is intruded upon, and it is said any outsiders who come here cannot leave without offer the Sea Mother some secret or power.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Some of her petitioners are said to take the form of evil or chaotic thoughts that float around the Murky Depths, haunting and tormenting unwanted visitors alongside her more substantial agents. Her most prominent agent is Priest-Prince Va-Guulgh (Proxy, Male, kuo-toa, Priest/Thief, Neutral Evil), who is rumored to be in love with the Sea Mother.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 55 Eadro Most of the multiverse's locathah and merfolk pay homage to Eadro, the greatest of their kind. Although his exact origins are lost to history, his kingdom of Shelluria is a bountiful and pleasant place to live. Here, living locathah and merfolk mingle freely with the spirits of Eadro's petitioners, who take the form of insubstantial, brightly colored fish. These gossamer creatures radiate all the colors of the rainbow and fill the place with a natural sense of peace and tranquility.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 All this serenity hides the fact that Eadro is missing. Just over a decade ago, the power left his home behind. He left a council of three proxies to rule in his stead, saying he would return once an unspecified important matter was resolved. What that may have been or what has become of Eadro's remains remains unknown. In recent months the powers of his proxies has weakened, hinting at the worst.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Istishia Istishia's followers believe the Elemental Plane of Water forms her entire body. Every drop of water everywhere in the universe represents her tears or her blood. The Elemental Princes of course dispute this, but the dark of it remains unknown. When Istishia has dealings with his subjects or others, he manifests a much smaller form. Whether this is his true form or merely an emissary is unknown. In any case, this form or emissary is a towering waterspout. His face is difficult to discern, but those who look closely see two pinpoints of light set above the whirlpool of his mouth.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Istishia sees the battle of good and evil as a passing fancy. In time, all things vanish and die. He is an unfathomably patient power, one who recognizes that even the highest mountain can be worn down a pebble at a time. Presumably, Istishia might intervene in the war between Olhydra and Ben-hadar if one side or the other nearly seized control of the plane. Becaus ethose two seem more inerested in battling foes from outside the Plane of Water rather than each other, it seems unlikely such intervention will prove necessary...which of course, may be Istishia's plan.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Olhydra Olhydra may be the Princess of Evil Water Elementals, but she isn't particular about who serves her. As such, she counts among her host a great diversity of aquatic creatures, including even a renegade sect of tanar'ri. Of all the archomentals, she is probably the closest to achieving godhood.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Olhydra dwells in a coral castle guarded by an army of water weirds. She spends much of her time hidden away inside her palace, presumably plotting her next attack against Imix. Indeed, she considers him her greatest enemy and barely acknowledges Ben-hadar, despite the latter seeming a more obvious enemy.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 She generally takes the form of an endlessly breaking wave 20 feet across. She is said to have other forms, but this is her preferred one for greeting visitors. There are those who say the spirits of her most faithful become the animating force that drive the weirds that guard her castle, but this seems unlikely. In truth, it is more porbably she absorbs her petitioners in an attempt to increase her own power, and the fact she even has petitioners puts her a level above her archomental brethren.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Persana The patron power of the tritons, Persana is a being of great intelligence and an artisan's eye. He is a masterful sculptor, but his talent truly shines when it comes to architecture. Chant is no structure designed with his aid falls unless he wills it to.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 For many centuries, Persana was a nomadic power. He wandered the Plane of Water, lending his influence to those building the magnificent structures that dot the plane. It is said the he himself laid the cornerstone of the Citadel of ten Thousand Pearls.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Persana has recently taken up residence in Shelluria, the home of Eadro (see above). He came in answer to a summons from the proxies ruling for Eadro in his absence. Chant is that Persana is mounting an expedition to find Eadro and bring him home.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 Proxies The Blue Coven Hidden away in the depths of Olhydra's coral fortress is a dark chamber of corrupted magic and terrible secrets. Here lives the Blue Coven, a trio of sea hags who serve Olhydra loyally and without question. Chant is, they once tried to summon and command Olhydra. Although the Princess of Evil Water Creatures was more than a match for their efforts, she was nonetheless impressed by their guile and courage. Rather than destroy them, she embraced them as worshipers.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 The three members of the Coven long ago lost their individual identities. Their personalities have merged to such an extent that they can now only be considered one hideously evil entity with three distinct bodies. This has enhanced their spellcasting ability and made them among the most powerful examples of their kind anywhere in the multiverse. They are said to have access to dark magical lore unknown anywhere else.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 56 It is also believed that Cegilune, the patron power of hags, is very resentful over this whole affair. She sees the Blue Coven as dangerous renegades who should and will be destroyed.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 58 The Water Dwarf The Water Dwarf (Proxy, Male, Dwarf, Fighter, Lawful Good), whose real name is unknown, serves Ahto. It is said he was once the king of a great dwarven nation. When his people mined too deeply in the earth, they found an immense underground ocean. The Water Dwarf mounted an expedition, but was lost when his drakkar was swallowed by a vortex to the Elemental Plane of Water.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 58 Although he died shortly after arriving in the Bottomless Deep, Ahto found the dwarf king's body. Amazed to find a dwarf in the plane of Water, the god decided to restor ethe poor creature to life. In doing so, the King of the Seas replaced the whole of the dwarf's physical form with water. In essence, he became a water elemental with the spirit of a dwarf trapped inside. The Water Dwarf is Ahto's primary proxy. When someone offends Ahto, the White Dwarf is the one who sets matters straight.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 58 Plane of Water Features The plane holds one great and immediate danger, and that is the fluid nature of the plane. Unless a traveler can breathe water or doesn't need to breathe, any visit to the plane must be brief. Those unable to breathe must hold their breath or drown.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Creatures made of fire take 1d10 damage per round. Creatures with the fire subtype are uncomfortable. A great difference between the Plane of Water and other watery domains is a lack of pressure. In Material Planes' oceans (and some others), the pressure of the water increases with depth. The water pressure can grow strong enough on the Material Plane to crush the life out of creatures and bend steel. But the pressure here is almost nonexistent.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Long-term survival here is fairly easy. Obtaining water is obviously not a problem, though purity and salinity may pose problems. The abundance of sea life in the plane is enough to satisfy any traveler with a taste for fish.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 A vague, dim glow that issues from all sides illuminates the seas of the Plane of Water. This glow gives everything a blue-green aura, but limits clear vision.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Hazards Hot spots and Ice pockets The bulk of the plane is within a comfortable temperature range, like ocean temperatures in warm or temperate coastlines on the Material Planes. There is no inherent temperature danger to travelers in such areas.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 However, in spots the temperature changes dramatically. Hot spots raise water to the boiling point, dealing 1d10 points of fire damage per round to those who get too close. Flames may briefly flicker before being inundated by the endless water.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Similarly, cold regions sap the life out of nearby travelers. Unless otherwise protected, travelers take 1d6 cold damage per round. At the heart of these regions may be solid ice, and ice paraelementals love these areas.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Travelers have 1d10 minutes of warning before taking damage, and normally can avoid such dangers.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Currents, Whirlpools, and Bores Most of the plane swirls with a dizzying tangle of currents, moving the various fixed locations around with slow ease. Settled areas are aware of the course and heading of other settlements, though distances can become insurmountable and communities lost to one another in the eternal sea.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Some currents are stronger than others. Use the below chart to determine the strength of a given current, with the adjustment affecting the Athletics check referenced below.The chart below that says how long the current lasts.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 53 Some currents pose a physical danger. Whirlpools are localized areas formed by counterflowing currents that suck everything within 1d10 x 30 feet into a tightening spiral. Those caught within a whirlpool must make an Athletics check (Medium DC) or take 1d6 points of damage. Make this check every round. Those caught can escape with a second successful check or automatically after 2d6 rounds.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Some 30% of whirlpools have vortices at their bases, and creatures sucked in are ejected on some other plane that has an area with a Water-Dominant trait. Level + 5 versus Reflex for anyone caught in a whirlpool for each round after the sixth to avoid being sucked into such a vortex.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 The most dangerous currents are tidal bores, great fluid avalanches that course through the plane, spreading destruction in their wake. Anyone caught in a tidal bore must succeed at an Athletics check (Hard DC) or take 2d10 points of damage. In any event, creatures hit by a tidal bore are dragged miles away.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 78 Red Tide A dangerous contagion has infected patches of water where red tides occur. Red tides range from a mere 60 feet across to areas large enough to compromise entire seas of pestilence. Those who inhale the deadly water or whose unprotected eyes are exposed to it are attacked Level + 7 versus Fortitude every minute they are in it. If successful, they get afflicted with Blinding Sickness.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 Weeds and Coral Balls opf seaweed and coral float through the Elemental Plane of Water, growing in all directions equally and resembling planets of living life. These spherical beds are often the lairs of outsiders native to the plane, especially tritons. The waters around weed and coral spheres frequently have excellent fishing grounds, so sometimes marids build nearby outposts.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 Marid Communities Marids are a fiercely independent race, so the "marid empire" on the plane is really a large collection of semi-independent strongholds, all of which swear fealty in varying degrees to the padishah of the marid. Often that degree of fealty is determined by the proximity to the Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls or the presence of agents of the padishah. All marids claim nobility of some kind, and the plane is full of shahs, atabegs and mufti.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 A typical marid stronghold is tied to some type of jetsam, usually a bit of solid matter or even a weed bed. Usually 2d10 marid can be found there, with a variety of elemental servants and jann, as well as mortals who have lost bets, sought favors, been chosen as favorites, or otherwise wound up enslaved by the (relatively) benign marids. They have little use for evil creatures, even those that breathe water, and they are often at war with the evil denizens of the plane.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls The Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls is the greatest marid communities and the seat of the Coral Throne. From this court emanates the wise rulership of the Great Padishah of the Marid, the Keeper of the Empire, the Pearl of the Sea, the Parent of the Waves, the Maharaja of the Oceans, Emir of All Currents, and so forth. This citadel, set atop a free-floating coral reef, is bedecked with all manner of towers and halls carved from living shell and ringed with luminous, glowing pearls. About two hundred marids make the citadel their home, all of them nobility. Each marid has a set of personal servants, bringing the non-marid population of the citadel to about a thousand.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 The court of the great padishah is filled with intrigue and espionage because each marid has the heartfelt belief that he or she truly deserves to sit atop the Coral Throne. Assassinations are common, as are palace revolutions and exiles. The marids are individually the most powerful of genies, but their strong wills and high opinions of themselves prevent them from banding permanently under any one leader.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 The current ruler is Kalbari al-Durrat al-Amwaj ibn Jari, Great Padishah of the Marids, the Keeper of the Empire, the Pearl of the Sea, the Mother of Foam, the Maharaja of the Oceans, Emir of All Currents, etcetera, etcetera. She loves elaborate spectacles and maintains a vast repertoire of displays to impress and intimidate visitors, including schools of fish that move around ehr in incomprehensible (but carefully choreographed) patterns, delicate but powerful manipulations of the currents within the citadel, and winding mazes of multicolored coral. She appears to govern by whim, but those who watch her carefully say she could teach the baatezu a thing or two about political maneuvering and manipulation.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 58 One of the most interesting places in the citadel is its vast library/theater complex. It is shaped like a sea urchin, with spines jutting out over the surrounding structures. Inside, one finds countless ways to spend time. The marid are great storytellers, and have assembled a collection of entertainers from the entire multiverse. Most are even here by choice.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 58-59 In addition, every manner of story may be found on the shelves of this great library. In fact, a planewalker can earn the tolerance of the marid by contributing a tome to their library. Of course, offering them a book they already own is highly insulting, and the penalty for insulting a marid is one you do not want to pay.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 59 City of Glass For travelers with less of a taste for palace intrigue, the City of Glass is an ideal gathering spot (especially for those who breathe air). Located at a stable collection of portals to other planes, the City of Glass consists of a great sphere of unbreakable glass, half filled with water. Visitors enter the city through any number of openings along the water side, or through magic portals in the air-bubble half. Many buildings cross the boundary between air and water, and mutual agreement of the citizens is that the water half is "down."Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 The City of Glass is a cosmopolitan collection of traders, travelers, and expatriates from other planes. Its denizens are primarily from the aquatic races of the Material Planes, including merfolk, aquatic elves, kuo-toas, lizardfolk, locathohs and sahuagin. It is ruled by a council of longtime residents, no two of whom may be of the same race.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 The City of Glass is a merchant's freeport and actively encourages trade. Mercanes may be found within its borders, along with marids, dao and human traders. Several of its portals lead back to the Material Planes, and it is said that in secret places within the city, there are portals to other planes as well.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 Historians note that the "unbreakable" glass of the dome has been broken in the past. Without definite gravity, however, the air remained more of less where it was. The city officials immediately repaired the rift and executed the errant travelers whose spells broke the dome.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 The Avenger The true nature of the Avenger, a unique figure on the plane, is unrevealed. Considered a myth, it appears as a great, dark gray manta ray measuring about 90 feet from the nose to the base of its tall and has a 180 feet from wingtip to wingtip. It discharges lightning bolts, seemingly at will. It appears to be a construct or vehicle, rather than a living creature, as it reportedly propels itself through the water with a battery of water-screws.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 There are several theories about the Avengers. It might be a powerful construct, either still under control, wild and berserk, acting on its own free will. Others contend that it is a ship crewed by pirates or rebels.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 Planewalkers in the Plane of Water Most folks end up in the City of Glass when they arrive, and it is sometimes called the "Sigil of the Elements" as it connects to every other Inner Plane and is a hub for free trade. Merchants here make a fair bit of many selling ways to breathe to nonnatives. Recent chant is that the dao have stepped up their raids of the plane's intelligent races. This fact implies two things: that the dao have new access to the plane; and that there is a demand somewhere for water-breathing slaves. While the reason is dark, planewalkers skilled at finding hidden planar routes are being recruited by the natives to find out how the dao are making these incursions.The Inner Planes, TSR, Renton, 1998, p. 59 Plane of Water Encounters The plane is a shifting, fluid plane. Most creatures have their own supply of air, can breathe water or do not breathe at all. Roll once per hour, on a 96-100 roll on the table below.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 79 References Category:Cosmology Category:Inner Planes